


'Dog Teeth'

by Spiorad



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: My First Fanfic, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiorad/pseuds/Spiorad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was fun to write, I am a fan of the song, so I just decided to use it to write a fanfic, but please be gentle with my writing, I am very new to fanfictions.</p></blockquote>





	'Dog Teeth'

You gently arch your back as you hear small pop echo from your spine, a small smile growing on your lips. Your fingers ran through your (h/l) (h/c) hair. Your fingers gently pulling at the knots that claimed your hair. You felt the need to let your voice echo against the walls that surrounded you, the black couch that you were sitting on begging you not to get off, but to stay and lie comfortably. You sighed as you turned to see a large glass surrounded by blue wood. You were desperate to let your vocal cords dance in your throat. 

Black foam clung to the walls; you knew it was for soundproofing. You shot up from your space on the couch, your body seemed to be begging you to sit back down. You walked towards the door that led out of the room, your fingers gently brushing against the doorknob as you pushed it open, your smile growing wider as you saw no one in the space that you called a second home. 

Your (e/c) eyes darted from one black desk to another, all of them having at least two computers on them. You slightly laughed at the figures that sat upon the desks. ‘Oh Ross’ You thought yourself as your gaze danced upon the small toy’s figures. You guessed that the crew was out on lunch break, you pushed through the door as you walked to your favorite Grump’s desk. You pushed into the tall man’s chair, your nostrils inhaling the scent of cologne. You smile as you glanced at a picture of the tall Jew and the rest of the Grumps. 

Arin was in the middle, making an unamused face, his wife, Suzy, sitting next to him on the park bench, her smile pointing towards Arin. Ross was sitting next to Arin, his smile so wide that his eyes seemed to be closed, Holly, his wife, pressed close to his side, her head gently laying on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around her shoulder, a small smile was placed on her lips. Danny was standing behind Arin, you on his back, your face lit with laughter, as was Dan’s, your arms were draped across Danny’s shoulders as Kevin was glancing up at you, Barry was smiling wide, his body standing behind Suzy’s figure, his hands resting upon the tan bench’s form. The trees behind the Grumps seemed to be radiating sunlight. 

You were very fond of the picture; your chuckle erupted from your throat as you stared at the picture. You weren’t apart of the Game Grumps, but you were close enough to the Grumps that it seemed like you were. You were at a park with the Grumps when the picture was taken; you and Danny decided that you wanted to capture the moment of joy that radiated through the park.

You took the headphones that lied upon the black desk; you had to readjust the size of the headphones to place them on your ears in a comfortable manor. Your nimble fingers dancing across the keyboard as you went to YouTube. The page loaded quickly, you just as quickly moved the cursor to the search bar as you typed in ‘Dog Teeth by Nicole Dollanganger’

You hit enter as a lyric video came up, you quickly pressed on it, your (e/c) eyes darting to the monitor to make sure the headphones were plugged in, your eyes dancing across the screen once more as the music began playing. You lied back in the black chair. Your eyes fluttering shut, your feet finding their way above the desk to lie atop of the black figure. Your vocal cords danced as your voice echoed against the walls that lie around you, your voice easily pressing out of your throat.

“He handed me a pair of pliers and he told me to pull out his teeth, because as long as he'd had them he'd use them to do bad things.” You sang. Your words slow.

“You're cold on the inside, there's a dog in your heart and it tells you to tear everything apart.”

‘My body's covered in teeth marks. Your bite's worse than your bark. You ruin everything you touch and destroy anyone you love.” Your voice slowly matching pitch with the singer.

“You're all over me. He'd sunk his teeth into the flesh of many others, infecting them with whatever it was already inside him. He'd broken all their hymens, cut them open and played inside them.” A small smile forming upon your lips once more, your hands slowly tapping your knee to the slow beat of the song.

“He'd hollowed out their bodies so they'd feel just empty as him. You're cold on the inside, there's a dog in your heart, and it tells you to tear everything apart. You draw blood just to taste it. You hold bones just to break them. You ruin everything you touch and destroy anyone you love. You're all over me.” The song finished. You quickly took off the headphones as you hear clapping. A small scream erupted from your throat as you turn around. The Grumps clapped loudly, their gaze set on you. “W-Wha? How long have you guys been standing there?” You spoke, your (e/c) eyes wide.

“The whole time,” Danny smiled as he walked over to you and placed a hand on your shoulder. “Your voice is amazing by the way, maybe you could be a part of Starbomb or Ninja Sex Party one day.” You shook off his hand as you stared at your lap.

“Thanks, Danny.” You spoke, your voice quiet; you were really insecure about your voice, and this just made you even more shy about it. 

“Great job, (Y/n).” Ross said, his hand running up to your head to ruffle your hair. You glared at him as the rest of the Grumps smiled at you and complimented you, a small blush of embarrassment flooded your face as they would pat your back or say nice job. 

You stared at your lap as you began to smile once more, your mind rushing to the thought of singing for a living. “Hey, Danny!” You shouted.

The tall man turned around quickly, “Yeah?” He called back. You ran up to him, your body erupting from the black seat. 

“Can we start our own YouTube channel for just you and me singing?” You asked, your smile wide and pleading.

“I thought you would never ask!” He spoke as you walked with him to the black couch that once claimed your body, your voice and Danny’s loud and excited as you talked about what you should sing. 

 

~Extended Ending~

“I wanna sing Hollywood Undead!” You shouted as Dan and you fought about the song you were going to sing.

“You’re fucking dumb, we’re singing The Last Unicorn theme song!” You grumbled a ‘fuck you’ as you flopped down on the couch in anger.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write, I am a fan of the song, so I just decided to use it to write a fanfic, but please be gentle with my writing, I am very new to fanfictions.


End file.
